The Epitome of Perfection
by lilypad456
Summary: AU. Miley and Hannah are twins, but Hannah has it better. She gets everything she wants while Miley is left in the dust. But what happens when Miley meets one boy that changes it all?
1. Trailer

Hey wassup? It's my very first story in Hannah Montana! Give me some feedback. Thanx._

* * *

_

_Miley Stewart seemed like the girl who has it all..._

**Hmmm… What should I wear today? Miley thought.**

_When in reality, her twin sister Hannah is the one with the perfect life._

_She gets all the boys._

"**Mark, I cannot wait for you to meet my family!" Miley says as she unlocks the door to her house.**

"**Me either they sound cool," Mark replies.**

"**Hi Miley, you back from your date? Who's this?" Hannah asked.**

"**Hannah, this is Mark. Mark this is Hannah. Mark? Mark?"**

**Shows Mark drooling all over Hannah.**

"**Excuse us a second Hannah," Mark says as he pulls Miley outside. **

"**Miles, I like you but I like Hannah more, I'm sorry."**

_She is more popular._

"**Hannah, sign my yearbook!"**

"**Hannah, come to my party this weekend?"**

"**Wanna go swimming Hannah?"**

_She is smarter._

"**Hannah, good job, A+!" the teacher said.**

"**Miley, ask Hannah for some tutoring." the paper has a big fat D.**

_She is more athletic._

**Shows Hannah running a mile in 8 minutes while Miley is lagging behind.**

_Hannah is more everything._

_But when Miley meets a boy who cares for her more than Hannah, what will happen?_

"**Hi, I'm Jake Ryan."**

"**I'm Miley Stewart." **

_It's love at first sight._

_But what happen when Jake meets Hannah?_

_Will Miley lose her guy?_

"**Hannah, how could you do this to me!?" Miley cried.**

"**I didn't mean to ok?!" Hannah screamed.**

_Or will Jake see Miley over Hannah?_

_But what happens when Hannah meets a boy that falls for Miley instead?_

"**Woah Hannah is that your sister?!" Nick said.**

"**Ummm, yeah," Hannah said uncomfortably. **

_Can Hannah handle being the rejected one?_

_What will happen in this whirlwind of drama?_

Starring:

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart/ Hannah Stewart

_Miley twirling around._

_Hannah talking on the phone._

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

_Emily jumping up and down._

Mitchell Musso as Oliver Oken

_Mitchell flexing his muscles,_

Jason Earles as Jackson Stewart

_Jason slouching in his seat._

Cody Linley as Jake Ryan

_Cody walking in the school hallways._

Nick Jonas as Nick Andrews

_Nick smiling._

Vanessa Hudgens as Alyana Bizzigotti

_Vanessa strutting down the hallways._

Ashley Tisdale as Carly Lewis

_Ashley in cheerleading practice._

and Billy Ray Cyrus as Robby Ray Stewart

in

**The Epitome of Perfection**

* * *

Review plz! 


	2. Welcome to the World of Miley

Hey guys? Wat up? Thanx so much for all of the reviews! And here is the Intro of the edited The Epitome of Perfection.

Hi, my name is Miley Stewart. I'm 16, and am a junior at Seaview High School. At first glance, you may think that I am the perfect girl. That I have the perfect family, straight A's, athletic abilities, is the most popular girl in school, and gets all the boys. You'd be wrong. You see, my mom died when I was 9, I have at least one C on my report card every quarter, I'm horrible in all sports except volleyball, I'm not exactly the most popular girl in my school, but I'm not a geek, and my twin sister gets all the boys.

You're probably wondering, how does a twin get more boys than the other twin? You see, we're twins alright, and we should look the same but we don't. When me and my sister, Hannah, were 10, she had cancer, so she had to go through chemo. After her hair grew back, she wanted to go blonde permanetly, so my daddy let her. I never thought much of her wanting to go blonde. And ever since we entered 7th grade, all the boys have been all over her. Now you're probably wondering, why doesn't this girl just go blonde herself, to get the boys? The answer, I don't want to be a copycat, it just doesn't seem right.

Anyways, I'm not bad looking myself, but I'm just not my sister. When I'm at the mall, a typical boy would come up to me and ask me out. I would say yes. I'd maybe go on a couple of dates with them, and then they'd meet my family, and that's where it went downhill. The boy would meet my dad, my brother Jackson, and then my sister. As soon as they saw her blonde hair combined with her striking green eyes and tanned skin, they'd dump me, with plain green eyes and wavy brown hair, for her in a heartbeat.

Getting boys isn't all she can do. She's a straight A student, she is one of the most athletic girls in my school, setting records for track, and she is super super popular. Everyday, when I go to school, I hear someone ask Hannah to hang out after school. She is also the most popular junior, along with being homecoming queen, and student body vice president (the only reason she wasn't president was because she wasn't a senior!). She's part of this girl group, ACH, which stands for Alyana, Carly, and Hannah (some boys also say that it means awesome cute hotties). Alyana is totally into drama, while Carly is the preppiest cheerleader you will ever meet.

The ACH's aren't sluts or anything, I just wish I was one of them. But my friends, Lilly and Oliver, are the best. They always cheer me up.

But trying to be one the populars isn't my problem; it's my sister, Hannah Miranda Stewart.

Hope you guys liked it!


	3. Mornings Are A Drag

Here is the 1st official edited chapter of Epitome of Perfection.

* * *

"_Oh my God! Thank you so much you guys!" Miley exclaimed._

"_Yeah, well, it's just that you are too cool, I mean way cooler than Hannah!" Carly exclaimed jumping up and down._

"_Did you see her outfit yesterday Miles? It was so hideous!" Alyana screeched._

"_I know! So now, let's get down to business. The new group name is going to be MAC, instead of ACH!" Miley exclaimed._

"_OK, well as second most popular girl in school, after you of course, Miles," Alyana said, "You are now the most popular person in sch-"_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ugh, dumb alarm!" I screamed. I was just having one of the best dreams of my life, where I was going to be a popular! But my alarm woke me up. Oh well, might as well face reality.

I saw my guitar lying on the ground next to my bed. I grabbed it and started strumming something I've been working on. My dream has always been to be a singer. I think I could be one, but I don't think daddy will support it too much. It was a nice dream while it lasted.

"Miles! Hurry up!" my dad said from downstairs.

"K dad!" I replied. I put the guitar down gently and sighed.

I trudged out of my bed and went to my closet, which wasn't as nearly as big as Hannah's. It's so not fair!

Hmmm. What should I wear? Of course that is too cute! If only Hannah and her friends would think that it's cute. I'm feeling not as girly and preppy, so I came out dressed in a white shirt that had a picture of a guitar on it with a jean jacket over it, matched with blue jeans that had holes all over it. I was sporting golden converses, and completed the look with my hair down with a clip in it to finish the look. I grabbed my backpack, my RIZR phone, and my American Eagle bag.

I went downstairs to find my brother, Jackson, and my dad eating.

"Hey Miles! Come join us for breakfast," Dad said.

I replied, "Nah, not really hungry."

"Yeah, well at least I can eat my breakfast peacefully!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Get over yourself dweeb!"

"I'll do that when you do that!" Jackson retorted.

"At least I can get a boyfriend!"

"At least I can keep someone after the first date!" Oh no he didn't! He is such a freak. Just because Hannah gets most boys doesn't mean she gets all of mine! There was Jimmy, no wait, he got stolen by Alyana, and then Hannah, wait wait wait wait, there was Ryan, but he cheated on me with Hannah. What ever, that doesn't mean Jackson's always right!

I sat down as I turned on the T.V. I have a good 30 minutes to kill before Oliver and Lilly get here. They're the best! They've been best friends since forever, and were way nice when I first came to Malibu. But I do think that they want to be more than best friends. I mean seriously! One time when this guy, Lucas, cheated on Lilly, Oliver went and beat up that guy. And Oliver gets jealous when Lilly talks to another guy, even when she just asks them to move over! And Lilly get jealous too. Besides, Oliver treats Lilly like a princess. Speaking of the school's princess, here she comes.

Here comes Hannah, in one of her sparkly outfits. She has like a major thing for sparkly stuff. She strutted down the stairs wearing a red jacket over a golden, sparkly shirt. She wore jeans and brown boots. Her long, blond hair flew as she came down.

"Hey daddy, sup Jackson? Miley." Hannah said with a look of disgust towards me. She always looks at me like that, ever since she became popular.

"Omigod! I am so busy tonight! I have to go to Carly's little rally, Alyana's play, and a party at Cody's tonight!" Hannah bragged. If you're wondering who Cody is, he's the guy who had a crush on me, but Hannah took him. He's her little fling. But on the bright side, she never sleeps with any of the guys she dates. At least she's not that bad.

"Daddy, my science project won 1st place in regionals, so you need to come to the ceremony tomorrow k?" Hannah asked.

"I'll be able to make it. I'm not busy." Daddy said.

"But dad, you said we could hang out tomorrow!" I said.

"I'm sorry, but Hannah's thing is important. We'll hang out next week." Dad said as he ran out the door for a jog, as Hannah smirked triumphantly and started texting on her Sidekick III. This always happens! Even though I have something planned for the family first, Hannah's things always get picked over mine!

"Well, I'm heading out to the college with Coop. Bye favorite sis, bye runt!" Jackson said. He always favored Hannah over me.

"Bye Jerkson!" I said.

"Bye big bro! And I recharged your Blackberry and your iPod for you since they were out of battery," Hannah said sweetly.

"Thanks sis!"

"No problem dear big brother," Hannah said being super sweet.

As soon as he was out the door, she took off her façade and started acting her natural self around me. She was always nice and partly mean to other people, and she never faked her attitude to other people. If she didn't like them, she actually tells them that she doesn't like them. That is partly why other people liked her so much, because she showed her true colors. The only person she doesn't show her true colors about is me. When we are around other people, she always acted as if we were the best of friends, always doing each other's hair and talking into the night. But when it was only me and her, she acted as if she were superior.

"Look Miley, I'm having a party at the house next week, and I just wanted to tell you,"

This could be the party that she's gonna invite me to!

"You're not invited, so hang out with Lillian and Oliver or something, just don't be sighted at the house," Hannah smirked.

"Hannah!" Alyana and Carly yelled outside the house.

"Well I'm off now dear, so tootles!" she said as she strutted out of the house with her purse at her side, texting on her Sidekick, and her hair flowing. On her way out she passed Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey guys, I'll see you at school!" Hannah said.

"Hey Lils, hey Oliver!" I said happy.

"Hi Miley!" They said simultaneously.

And look at Oliver, looking completely nervous around Lilly.

"Are you ready?" Lilly said.

"Lemme get my bag."

"And we're out the door!" Oliver said, as we walked arm in arm to his car. We were ready for the world, well, at least school.

* * *

Well, hope you liked that edited chapter!


	4. Sunshine, Posse, and OC's

Here is the next edited chappie.

* * *

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah woah!!! I'm walking on sunshine, woah woah!!! I'm walking on sunshine, woah woah!!! And don't it feel good…_The radio was blasting while me, Lily, and Oliver were riding in Oliver's convertible. Just being in this car seems like the perfect life. The morning November sunshine shining upon me, the wind blowing my hair, listening to music, hanging with my friends, and best of all no Hannah!

"Miley, Miley, MILEY!!!" Lilly screamed at me waking me out of my daydream.

"Huh?" I said turning to face Lilly in the front seat.

"Did you get the math done last night? I just didn't get, do you think Mrs. Campbell will let me off?" Lilly asked.

"Calm down Lils, it'll be ok, after all, you have Smoken Oken here to help you," Oliver said what was apparently reassuring.

"Gee, now I feel a whole lot better!" Lilly said sarcastically.

"Thank Ollie for that!" Oliver said smugly. And just like that, insults and comments were thrown back and forth at each other. How cute is that? Suddenly, disturbing my little aww moment, my phone vibrated signaling a message. The message said:

_Miley, hunny, I'm oh so busy tonite, and I need u finish my chores 4 me. make sure all the chores r done 2 perfection!!! LOL_

_Thnx, OXOXOXOX_

_Hannah a.k.a. the b8tr sis_

Typical. She's busy so she makes me do her chores. Just because she's older by a couple of minutes, perfect, and everything else, doesn't mean she can boss me around, I guess.

After a few minutes in my thoughts, I finally arrive at school. The torture chamber. The place of doom. We got out of the car and walked towards the school. As we neared the entrance, I saw what I wanted to avoid the most, Hannah, and her friends, as well as followers.

"Miley! Hi sis! What's up? Just hanging out with my friends, come join me!" Hannah said in her believable sweet voice. She always asked me to join her so I could make a fool of myself. She pulled me, as reluctant as I was, along with Lilly and Oliver tagging along.

"Hey guys it's my sister and her friends!" Hannah exclaimed. Naturally there were about 10 people, 5 boys and 5 girls with Hannah. Some of the people said hi, but some didn't.

"Hi Miley!" Carly said. She is really cool, preppy, and totally nice. I really don't know why she hangs with my sister. Carly is too nice for her. She's probably the nicest popular I know. She's a blond, and kind of dumb, but I can get why her popularity makes up for it. She's in the 12th grade, one grade ahead of me and Hannah. She also has a really cool boyfriend, Eric, who is the star basketball player.

"Hi Miley," Alyana sneered. Alyana just never really liked me, even when we were little. But hey, she's popular, so it's not like anyone cares. She a popular drama girl as a matter of fact. She's also in 12th grade, graduating as valedictorian. A popular, smart drama girl! She is leaning on her boyfriend, Sam, Quarterback of the football team.

"So Miles, coming to the party tonight?" Cody asked in his cute ways with his brunette hair hanging over his face. Cody is Hannah's boyfriend. He is head over heels for her. Truth is, I still really like him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh, Cody honey, Miley couldn't come tonight because she's busy. Right Miles?" Hannah said batting her eyes in a way that meant, play along or I will make your life miserable.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Cody, maybe next time. Oh look at the time, gotta jet!" I said running away, pulling Lilly from drooling over a guy, and Oliver with his jealous look. I ran out of there as soon as possible to avoid confrontation. Hannah didn't even tell me I was invited. I guess I was only invited because Cody used to like me, and still kinds of likes me, as a friend.

But of course, before me and my gang could get to our lockers, two of the popular girls came running up to us, Lindsay and Katie. Lindsay was one of the cheerleaders in 12th grade that has brown hair and blue eyes. Katie is one of the girls who hangs out with everyone basically. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. Overall, the two girls are pretty nice. (A/N: These are your characters malfoysgirl and dramaticstarlet)

"Hey Miley," Lindsay said, "Look we saw you running away, and we knew Hannah did something."

"So basically we're here to say sorry for whatever she did," Katie said.

"Thanks so much guys!" I said pretty surprised.

Lindsay than said, "Anyways, look we know that Cody invited you to his party, and we just want you to know, next time he throws one, we'll make sure you get the invite with out Hannah getting in the way." Wow, I kind of thought Lindsay really didn't care, but she did. But then again, now she's filing her nails.

"And just to let you know, I think my bro kind of still likes you," Katie said. Woah they're related? Didn't know that! It's true, you learn something new everyday.

"Only as a friend," I said pretty depressed, but luckily, they didn't notice.

"So anyways, gotta go to 1st period, bye!" Lindsay said running off hanging out with her cheerleaders friends.

"Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay, what cha gonna do bout her?" Katie said laughing.

"I know how you feel, Lilly's like that, too," Oliver said jokingly, looking at Lilly but his arm around Katie. Right then, at that moment, I saw a little blush appear on Katie's face and saw her tense up as well. I think I see a little competition for Oliver.

I left the three there and walked away. I was walking with my head down when I bumped into someone. Our books flung everywhere!

"Woah, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed out of embarassment, as I picked up the books.

"No problem," He muttered as he gathered my books and gave them to me. He stood up and walked away. I looked after him, and made my way towards class.

* * *

That was the edited version. Comment plz!

P.S. Eric is played by Jared Murillo and Sam is Zac Efron. But 4 nowz, plz review.


	5. Why am I feeling this way?

Here is the next edited chappie!

* * *

"Today, you will be getting new lab partners for science class. You will not be able to change partners unless there is a legitimate reason. Understand?" Ms. Kunkle basically screamed to us.

"Yes," we all said pretty much like little puppy dogs, strangely.

Ms. Kunkle started reading names out to the class for our lab partners and soon it got to me.

"Amber with Johnny, Ashley with Danny, Hannah and Cody, and, hmm, this is odd. I seem to have forgotten two people." Ms. Kunkle said and started thinking.

"Ms. Kunkle, I'm one of the people you forgot." I said looking around nervously.

"Oh yes, Miley, how could I forget you?" said fake happily, and added under her breath, "and your brother and your father, a little tarragon, but no. Ok, so anyways you will be paired up with Jake Ryan. Jake deary, raise your hand." I looked over my shoulder to look at Jake, and oh my gosh! He is WOAH! He is so hot and so cute! Wait, he's the guy I bumped into in the hall. Cool, he's in my science class. Wonder what other classes he has.

"Kids, this is Jake Ryan, he just transferred in, so make him feel welcome. Miley, you will show him around the school since he's in all your classes. Ok Miley?" Ms. Kunkle asked.

"Yeah, it's cool," I said feeling so happy that I get to show the hot new kid around.

Ms. Kunkle continued after the confirmation, "Go sit at your assigned seats with your partner, get to know them, and I'll be around to hand out your tests you took last week."

Me and Jake settled into to our places and I introduced myself, "Hi I'm Miley Stewart!"

He smile back and said, "I'm Jake Ryan, I just transferred from Westcaster School in Texas (made up school). I was only there for 3 mothns though, but before that, I lived in New York. Malibu is pretty cool. Have you lived here your whole life?"

"No, I moved here from Tennessee awhile ago." I replied.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to see what Tennessee was like. So, do you have a brother, sister, all the usual stuff like that?" Jake asked in the cutest way ever.

"Yeah, I have a dad, my brother Jackson's in college, and my sister is in high school like me," I said adding the last part a bit reluctantly. Guess I just wanted to have this guy for once.

"What about your mom?" Jake asked the question I dreaded the most.

"Well, my mother died when I was 9 so…" I said a bit depressed.

Jake immediately reacted and said, "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry about your mom."

I looked at how sweet and sincere he was. He just made a face that just made me want to melt. "It's ok. It happened years ago, so I'm kinda over it. That's why me and family moved here. To escape the pain and yeah."

"Oh, my reason to move here was slightly less painful. Dad got relocated. Had to leave friends, but it's still cool being in Malibu." Jake said. "So," Jake said trying to clear the tension. "How well do you do in school?"

"Well, I'm not exactly smart, and I'm not really popular, and I'm not very athletic, but I am awesome in volleyball!" I said feeling quite proudly that I can do at least one thing better than Hannah.

"Oh, no sweat. I'm not very good in grades, but I still do well, like A's and B's. At my old school I was pretty popular. And I do play football, basketball, and some other sports." Jake said. I asked more about his life, and he started telling me more about himself. I didn't mind listening to him talk at all. It's just something I never felt before. He's perfect. He's athletic, he seems so sweet and sensitive, he's pretty smart, he's cool, and he's just great. This is one guy Hannah will not get her hands on. He will be mine. Ok, this sounds a little odd, sensing I just met him. I barely know him, but he's like no other. He's just someone that I can just sense is honest.

"So Miley, tell me about school and that stuff." Jake suddenly said.

"Ok, well, there's the usual cliques and all that stuff. There are all the sports and clubs and everything else. I'm not very popular like I said. I belong in like the lower normal people group basically." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I don't see why a girl like you would be placed in a group like that." Jake said. Another reason to like him.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty happy where I am. I have the best friends in the world, Lilly and Oliver. You'll meet them later since you're in the same classes as me."

"Cool, gonna make new friends on the first day, and I'm going to be escorted by a beautiful girl. I'm really lucky aren't I?" Jake said with a smile that was gorgeous.

Wow, he thinks I'm beautiful! "Well, you aren't so bad yourself. Going to get a girlfriend with those looks." Miley, what did you just say?

"Thanks, I am known for my, hotness." Jake said, and we bursted out laughing. All of a suddenly, I hear a loud proud voice and turned my attention to Hannah. Ugh!

"Miss Stewart here has gotten a one hundred percent on the test! Give her a round of applause."

Wooh! Go Hannah! Was passed around the room. And of course little miss perfect started bragging. "Thank you so much guys, but the key is to study!" Hannah said smugly shooting a look of pride at me.

"Listen to your sister's advice Miley," Ms. Kunkle said, handing down a big fat D-.

"Ugh!" I moaned slamming the test down on my desk and putting my head in my arms.

"It's ok Miley! You'll do better next time." Jake said cheering me up.

"Thanks," I said with a grateful smile. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class. As I looked around at the girls, I saw all of them staring at Jake. Guess they like him too.

"Hey Jake!" said an annoyingly flirty voice belonging only to Hannah.

"Umm hi," Jake said uncomfortably.

"So Jake how are you?" Hannah said blinking her eyelashes.

"I'm good?" saying as more of a question than a statement. He turned to me for help.

"So Jake, I heard you like basketball, I think I could pull some strings and get you onto the team." Hannah said twirling her hair. Ugh, she's flirting with Jake forgetting all about Cody. Poor Cody, so blind by her façade. I actually forgot about Cody, meeting Jake.

"I'll try out by myself, but thanks, I guess." Jake said muttering the last part.

Wow! This is so weird. I think Jake is actually the first guy to meet me, then meet Hannah, and get totally turned off by her! Guess I won't have to fight hard for him after all, just maybe.

"But anyways, Jake, so there's going to be a party tonight. Want to come?" Hannah said desperately trying to get Jake to come. Naturally, I'm going to step in.

"Oh sorry, Hannah, but Jake is going to hang out with me tonight. Right Jake?"

"Yeah totally!" He said in a way that meant, 'I'm just glad to be anywhere but near her.'

"Yeah, so we got to jet to the next class, across the building! Bye," I rushed dragging Jake along with me.

"Wow, she's, she's, ugh!" Jake said making a scrunched up face.

"I know! She's my sister too!" I said, at mine and Jake's lockers, coincidentally next to each other.

"Really, that's your twin?" Jake said shocked.

"Yeah, she's perfect. She's basically the polar opposite of me. She's nice to others, mean to me. In fact, she stole every guy I ever liked and dated, sadly." I said explaining to him.

"Well, I don't get how she's related to you. She seems mean and way too flirty!" Jake said, laughing along with me as well.

"Yeah, sad part is, she has a boyfriend." Jake looked at me shocked.

"She was flirting with me while she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah! Worst part, her boyfriend used to like me before Hannah came into the picture. And I used to like him." At the same time when I said I like Cody, I saw a flash of jealousy on Jake's face, but I brushed it off quickly.

"Oh," was all Jake said.

"Yeah, well come on! Hurry up slowpoke! Do you want to meet my friends or not?" I said jokingly.

"Fine fine fine! Call the new kid a slowpoke!" Jake said pretending to pout.

"Let's go!" I said as me and Jake walked down the halls talking and laughing.

_Meanwhile with Hannah right after Jake and Miley left…_

"What was that all about?" Alyana said coming out of the classroom.

"Stuff and more stuff. Let's just say I've got my eye on him." Hannah said in an evil way.

"He seems like he likes Miley already!" Carly said trying to get any evil plan out of Hannah's head.

"Yeah well, I've gotten every boy that likes Miley before, so why can't I do it again?" Hannah said. "Besides that new kid is hot!"

"Oh yeah, but seriously, Sam is better!" Alyana said doing her makeup.

"But you have a boyfriend already Hannah!" Carly said worried that Cody could get hurt.

Taking into consideration what Carly said, Alyana said, "How are you going to get rid of Cody?"

"Don't worry about that. That will be the easiest part of this plan." Hannah sneered.

"Fine, but how about after that, how are you going to get Jake?" Alyana questioned the "it" girl.

"He's a boy that likes Miley, I'll do what I've always done before." Hannah said.

"Cool," Alyana said.

"So are you two going to help me or not?" Hannah asked.

"I'm in!" Alyana said putting her hand in.

"I'm in too," Carly said reluctantly, seeing as there would be no other choice, except losing her friends.

* * *

Here is the edited chapter! Review plz guys!


	6. Me and My Mouth

Hey what's up people???? Now I know that you're all freakishly mad at me for saying that I would update then didn't. But now, after gaining some inspiration, here is a new chapter of the Epitome of Perfection!!! And since I'm just getting back into the swing of writing, forgive me if this chapter isn't all that good. Also, I may not being using some of the OC's so forgive me if you really wanted to be in the story! So here it is!!!

* * *

As I was walking down the hall, I was feeling confused. First of all, I really like Jake and I only met him. He's just so kind, and sweet, and smart, and incredible! Maybe, he could be the one... WOAH! Wait a second! Miley, what are you talking about! You just met him! For all I know, he could be a rebel, a drug addict, maybe even a stalker! But anyways, forgetting about this situation, I think Hannah could be up to something. When we left her, she had the most sinister look in her eyes... This could be bad news for me.

"Yeah and so my parents are talking about getting a cat but I don't know cats creep me out! Do you like cats? Miley, Miley, MILEY!" Jake said to me. This totally snapped me out of my thoughts and at the same time embarrassed me.

I responded with, "Of course! I agree completely!" What a stupid answer! Now, I see Jake staring back at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Miley, are you okay? You've been really out of it," Jake said with a concerned expression. Awwww! He's concerned! He's so caring! And look at his eyes. His beautiful eyes.... Snap out of it Miley!

"Oh yeah, I am great! Never been better!" I babbled excessively. "In fact my day has just gotten better! My best friends are standing right there! Let's go!!!" Man I am a fool! I just managed to look like a complete idiot in front of this guy! Argh! At least now I have other people here to make things less awkward.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed as Jake and I approached them.

"Oh hey guys, this is the new kid in school, Jake. Jake these are my friends Lilly and Oliver!" I said introducing them.

"Hey Jake, how's it going?" Oliver asked.

Jake replied, "Better then I expected actually. I'm meeting a bunch of people, making friends, just chilling."

As we all stood there talking before class started, Lilly all of a suddenly said, "Hey guys, I gotta go to the bathroom, so Miles come with me, now!" She emphasized the now. Then Lilly grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

We ran into a bunch of kids before we finally got to the bathroom. When we got in there, Lilly checked to make sure that there was no one in the stalls. Now I am seriously confused.

"Sweet nibblets, Lilly! What is going on?" I asked impatiently. She better have a good reason for tearing me away from Jake.

She looked at me with a knowing expression and said, "Miley, don't pretend that you don't know why I pulled you away."

"Lilly I seriously don't know!" I exclaimed. I am seriously confused.

She retorted, "You know what I mean!"

"No I really don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"NO I don't!"

"YES you do!"

Okay? If I was confused before, I am just in disarray now!

So to get it through Lilly's head, I grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her a little bit, then said, "I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Are. Talking. About." Hopefully she understands.

"I am talking about how much you like Jake!" Lilly said back at me.

Suddenly, the room just got alot hotter. Cue the babbling trainwreck. "Psch, psch! What are you talking about? I just met him! It's been like what an hour? Man I don't even know his GPA! Girl what chu talking about?" I finished with a slight push to her shoulder and crossed my arms. That was probably one of the weirdest rambling fits I have had.

Lilly looked at me with a weird expression and said, "Miley! You don't even know my GPA!"

Now I probably looked like a red tomato. "Lilly! How could I like Jake? All I know about him is that he's from Texas, he's really athletic, pretty smart, incredibly awesome, is really hot, has cute eyes, great hair," And at this point I lost it. Now all I can see is his cute, dreamy face...

"Miley, Miley, MILEY!!!!!" Lilly yelled. Man are people triple naming me today or what?

"Huh? What just happened?" I asked confused.

There stood Lilly with a smirk on his face. "You just admitted that you like Jake!" she exclaimed.

"Skate boarding blond girl say what?!" I questioned. Seriously, how did she catch on so quickly? Did I make it that obvious?

"Yes you did," Lilly replied. Oops... Did I say that out loud?

Suddenly, I was saved by the bell! "Hey, there goes the bell don't wanna be late for class! See ya Lils!" I ran out that door as fast as I could. As I bolted out, I distinctly heard laughter radiating out of the bathroom.

Finally it's the end of the school day! I am so tired from everything that has happened today. I'm just glad that it's a Friday. However, as happy as I am, I'm also a bit disappointed. I was supposed to hang out with Jake after school, like I told Hannah, but his family needed him. So usually I would hang out with Lilly and Oliver, but Lilly was busy, so now it's just me riding home in Oliver's car.

"So Miley, I have a problem..." Oliver suddenly said breaking the silence.

"Is someone making fun of your helmet hair again?" I said sarcastically.

Oliver replied saying, "Be serious here Miles. Besides, that only happens every other day!"

"Okay so what's up?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's about Lilly. I kind of, sort of, like her?" he said as more of a question then as a statement.

Now it was time for squealing! "Eeeeeeeeep! Are you serious?!?! You HAVE to tell her!" I said bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Miley, I can't," he said taking his eyes off of the road to look at me.

Is this boy insane? "Why on earth can't you possibly tell her?" I said.

"Well, we've been best friends since forever and I just can't mess it up! What can I do?" He asked. I looked at him and he was truly in distress.

"Look, just tell her, I can guarantee that she'll feel the same way!" I said happily.

Oliver asked uncertainty, "You sure?"

"Positive."

When we reached my house, I told Oliver to wait outside while I got money for the mall. When I reached my doorstep, my phone buzzed signifying a text message, from the one and only Hannah.

_Mi, looks lik you dnt hav to do my chores. I gta b home 4 so I hav 2 do the chores. My friends cuming ova 6 try not 2 b there_

_xoxoxo Hannah_

Wonderful, Hannah and her posse are coming over. Ugh! Well at least this means no chores. I found my keys and unlocked the door. I ran up to my room and grabbed my money and ran back down. I went into the kitchen to get some water and found a note.

_Miles, I'm going on a date and Jackson's sleeping over at Cooper's. I'm going to be home late so it's just going to be you and Hannah. There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge. Don't wait up too late. Love, Dad._

Now I know that I'm going to be home alone with the queen and her court. This just keeps getting better and better. I made my way across the living room and closed the door. I jumped in the car and we drove off to the mall.

Later that night, after Oliver and I went to the mall, he dropped me off back at my house. I brought so many things that I think that I blew my savings. Since Lilly's birthday is coming up I brought her a present. I brought her this incredible new skateboard and got her a pair of shoes. I also brought new clothes to show off in front of Jake.

The atmosphere was silent and comforting as me and Oliver were breezing down the Malibu streets. As I got out of the car, Oliver asked me, "Do you really think I have a shot with Lilly?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes and said, "Don't sell yourself short. You're a great guy so take a chance." With that little piece of advise, I leaned in and gave him a little friendly peck on the cheek.

"Good night Oliver," I said to him.

"Night Miles. And thank you for everything." he smiled and then drove away.

I walked inside with my shopping bags and saw Hannah, Alyana, Carly, and their boyfriends all sitting in front of the TV. It was dark so I really hoped that they wouldn't notice me. But of course, like with everything else, it didn't go my way.

"Hey Miley!" Hannah sneered. Only Carly and Cody bothered to greet me. The others didn't even acknowledge me much less notice that I was in the room.

I weakly waved back. "Oh hey guys, ummm hope the movie's going well... Yeah okay bye!" I must have looked really dumb as I mumbled my words and sped up the stares.

When I got to my room, (the smaller room sadly) I threw down my shopping bags and just collapsed on my bed. I sighed and took out my notebook. I flipped to a blank page and wrote down the title, _He Could Be the One._ Then, I started writing lyrics down. After an hour, I almost had the full song completed. Eventually I got really tired and I put away my notebook. I got ready for bed, and soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Jake...

* * *

Well there we go! This is a the first Chapter of the Epitome of Perfection in a long time. It was just a filler chapter, but I hope you guys like it!


End file.
